


Yes, Miss Arrowny

by tinamachina



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relm teaches the children of Mobliz how to sketch.  Relm learns a lesson in patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Miss Arrowny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



> For Team Ifrit, Chocobo Races July '13 and for the following prompt:
> 
> One of my favorite characters in the series has to be Relm, so I'd love adventures of her growing up, maybe during or even after the game, and her using her powers for mischief (or her version of the greater good). Maybe tormenting some of the other characters with it or the comic relief characters like Ultros. Most anything Relm will make me happy.

“Good morning, class!”  Relm clapped her hands, bringing her students to attention.  “My name is Miss Arrowny…”

“Mama Terra says you’re only twelve!”  A boy called out from his desk.

Terra gave Relm an apologetic grin.

“No talking without raising your hand first,” Relm admonished him.  “Today, we are going to learn how to sketch the human form.”

Another young student raised her hand, “Uncle Setzer says your pictures come to life.  Are our pictures gonna come to life?”

“No, no,” Relm waved, “I don’t do that anymore and wait until I call you when…”

“I wanna draw a mage knight!”  Another boy called out, hand held high.

“I wanna draw a dragon!”  Yet another shot his hand up.

“I wanna draw a princess!”  A girl chimed him.

“Whoa, whoa!”  Relm waved her arms in the air, raising her voice over the chorus of excited children.  “QUIET!”

A shrill whistle finally silenced the kids.  Terra removed her fingers from her lips.  “Children, please behave for Miss Arrowny.”

“Sorry, Miss Arrowny,” the children chorused solemnly.

Relm gave Terra a “how did you do that” look and then continued.  “OK, first, we take a blank sheet of paper, and then we take our pencil.  Then, we are going to draw circles and squares.”

A boy shot up his hand, “Miss Arrowny, Mama Terra’s not a square!”

The other children giggled.

Relm sighed, “No, Mama Terra’s not a square, but we’re just going to first make a frame by using squares, like a house.”

A boy with a cowboy hat raised his hand, “Uncle Locke says that Auntie Celes is built like a brick…”

“IRVINE!”  Terra cut him off with a serious glare.  The boy lowered his hand, feigning shame. 

Terra nervously chuckled, “Sorry, Miss Arrowny.  Please continue.”

Relm was the teacher, but she could learn volumes about patience from Terra.  The green-haired lady could control a crowd with just a look, and by barely raising her voice.

Teaching was not as easy as Relm expected.  There were lots of questions.  There were lots of requests for new sharpened pencils and more paper, several requests for the water-closet, a few protests that someone was peeking at their papers (this was not a test, Relm reminded them), but most of all, lots of requests for stories.

“Did you really fight a giant octopus?”  A boy asked, wonderstruck.

“Uncle Ulty?”  Relm shrugged.  “He’s a teddy-bear.  Tickle his tentacles and he purrs like a kitty.”

“I wanna sketch my teddy,” a girl said.

“I wanna sketch Ulty!”  Irvine exclaimed, with a round of agreement from the other boys.

“An octopus is easy,” Terra spoke from her stool.  “He’s a circle and eight squiggly arms.”

“I don’t know if Mama Terra would let Uncle Ulty pose for us,” Relm said cautiously.

“Maybe,” Terra arched her eyebrows thoughtfully, “if His Majesty King Edgar let me borrow his flame-thrower.”

The class concluded with a dozen drawings of Terra, varying in skill and quality, but all drawn from love.  It also concluded with a pile of crumpled paper, a fine layer of pencil shavings covering the floor, and a chorus of “thank you” from the children as they all ran outside to play.

“How do you do it?”  Relm helped gather the paper balls.

“Patience,” Terra swept the floor, “lots of patience.  I hope this doesn’t discourage you from becoming a school-teacher.”

“Nah!”  Relm gathered all of the discarded paper into the waste-basket.  “But I think I need a little more practice.  So, no ‘Uncle Edgar’ for King Casanova?”

“Oh, he was perfectly fine with ‘uncle’, delighted even,” Terra sighed, “But then I was ‘spoken to’ by one of his chancellors about the proper way to address a king.”  She rolled her eyes.  “So I have to set a good example.”  She winked. 

Relm took one of her paintbrushes, running her thumb through its bristles.  “I miss my powers.  I miss creating a little zoo of my own.  Yeah, it sometimes caused a huge mess and Grandpa made me clean up lots of times—have you ever shoveled Malboro dung?  Ew!  But at least Grandpa never made me stop drawing.”  Relm’s gaze was somewhere far away.  “I miss him, Terra.”

Terra wrapped her arm around Relm’s little shoulders, “I know, me too.  He was a good man.”

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” Relm wrapped her arm on top of Terra’s. 

“You have a home here,” Terra hugged Relm.  “And you always will have a home here.  You’re family.”

Relm continued, “I promise.  I’ll be a good and productive citizen of Mobliz.  I’m gonna keep teaching, and who knows?  After enough training, I’ll have all those little rugrats fall in line, powers or no powers!  It’ll be ‘Yes, Miss Arrowny’ and ‘No, Miss Arrowny’!”

Terra giggled Relm under her arm, “But be gentle.  They’re still my babies.”

“Yes, Mama Terra,” Relm conceded.  Something about the word “mama” felt right.


End file.
